Cúpidos
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [HIATUS] Gina resolve cometer a loucura de se escrever em um programa trouxa para tentar arrumar um namorado, mas a surpresa a ser apresenatda a um dos pretendentes mudará toda a historia. [D&G]
1. Como aconteceu o 1º passo da loucura

**Nome da fanfic: **Cúpidos

**Nick do autor(a): **Arwen Mione

**E-mail do autor(a): **Comédia/ Romance

**Sinopse: **Gina resolve cometer a loucura de se escrever em um programa trouxa para tentar arrumar um namorado, mais a surpresa a ser apresentada a um dos pretendentes muda muito a historia.

**Status:** incompleta

**Spoillers: **pós hogwarts, não contem nada do livro 6

**Disclaimer e N/A: ** Lá vou eu de novo, eles não são meus. Só a fic e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. O titulo e a fic foram espirado no programa que leva o mesmo nome Cupidos e que passa no canal People+Arts, ele tb não me pertence, infelizmente pq os apresentadores embora gays são lindos e fofos, eu recomendo o programa... agora boa leitura... esta eh minha primeira fique comedia não esperem coisas muito engaçadas, as coisas apenas sã cômicas ok...

**01- Como aconteceu o 1º passo da loucura**

_**Gravando... **_

É relevante pensar porque eu, uma bruxa prestes a completar 20 anos de idade, tive a loucura de recorrer a um meio não muito ortodoxo de arrumar um namorado, sim... Pois eu confesso meu meio de arrumar um namorado não foi nem um pouco normal, e já que sou obrigada a relatar cá estou eu, certo!

Bem após terminar Hogwarts resolvi fazer faculdade, pois bem, como todos sabem agora papai ganha relativamente bem. Mas por mais que estivesse ganhando, ainda não era o suficiente para uma vida de luxo e eu estava cansada de morar com meus pais, queria minha própria independência, então arrumei um emprego numa loja de roupa trouxa. Ganhava até que bem, e se tratando da faculdade de moda que estava fazendo era recompensador, sem contar que dava para pagar minha faculdade a qual consegui uma bolsa bem razoável e sustentar o pequeno loft que morava. Aluguei o loft já todo mobiliando, uma gracinha, e em meio às mobílias tinha três coisas a qual rapidamente viciei, uma televisão, um telefone e um computador, foi meio difícil se adaptar as eles, mas nada que a grande Hermione não pudesse me ajudar.

Como disse eu viciei nestas tais utilidades trouxas, mais principalmente na tal televisão e foi lá assistindo a um programa trouxa que eu cometi a maior loucura da minha vida.

Era sexta-feira, como diferente de minhas amigas eu não tinha um namorado para dividir aquela tediante noite, mamãe e papai, aquelas alturas já estavam a dormir descartando a opção de visitá-los, minhas amigas como dissera estavam com seus namorados, que por sinal um era meu irmão. Tentei matar o tempo no pc, termo moderno que os trouxas usam praquela caixa louca chamada computador, jogando um tal joguinho de nome paciência, coisa contraditória, porque aquilo só fez a minha se escafeder mais ainda. Queria entrar na tal net, mais a Mione me explicara que para as pessoas de baixa remuneração (eu me incluía ai), a net não era um mar de rosas e me recomendara sempre entrar após a meia-noite em dias de semana, e como meu motivo de estar em casa também era falta de grana, resolvi que era melhor seguir os conselhos de Mione e esperar até o horário certo, não queria que ao final do mês a tal conta de telefone explodisse. Então a última opção foi fazer uma enorme tigela de pipoca um suquinho de laranja e me estirar no sofá em frete a tv. Ah sim, eu aprendi todos os termos abreviativos trouxa para as coisas.

Estava passando um filme que havia passado a cerca de um mês, muito bom mais como já havia assistido resolvi ficar passeando com o controle remoto até que parei em um dos canais e levei um choque, não literalmente, na verdade eu me surpreendi com o que vi, ali dentro da outra caixa quadrada estava nada mais nada menos que os irmãos Creevey a apresentar um programa, onde eles sem culpa assumiam sua homossexualidade se intitulando Cúpidos. Os dois tentavam da mais estranha forma arrumar um pretendente para a participante, assisti todo o programa, eu simplesmente ADOREI... A garota sai do programa de visual novo, e com um gatão a tira colo, eu também queria um, além do mais tirando eles e aquele fato de alguns conhecidos falarem de mim, ninguém saberia que eu participaria se conseguisse.

Fiquei toda empolgada, nunca tive preconceito com trouxas ainda mais se me arrumassem um daquele, falei um foda-se para a conta telefônica, ainda mais quando olhei no relógio e eram 11:30, então fui para o computador saber mais sobre o programa e como faria para me escrever. Umas três horas depois estava eu inscrita, agora só restava saber se conseguiria participar e quando. Desliguei a tal maquina e fui me deitar já mais animada e ansiosa, naquela noite sonhei com um rapaz linnndoooo, mais não vem ao caso no momento.

Pausa para os comerciais 

Obs: a Gina esta relatando a experiência que teve no programa trouxa aos bruxos, pois como vcs sabem não se pode relatar sobre o mundo mágico a trouxas... Qualquer duvida me falem que explico

...oo0oo...Draco **FIM DO CAPITULO 01 **Gina...oo0oo...

**N/B:** Ok, a fic promete heim? Capítulo curto msm, mas o importante é o conteúdo. Aposto q tá todo mundo curioso p/ saber como vai ser o primeiro dia da Gina lá na gravação do programa!

Bjoks, Tataya Black

**N/A: **Primeiramente mil obrigada a Tataya miguinha lindindinha que aceitou betar a fic pra mim, te adoro e sempre estarei a te agradecer, agora como perceberam ai esta o primeiro cap, a fic vai ser curtinha e com cap curtinhos tb, deixa-me frisar novamente que a fic ta sendo inspirada no programa pra não ser acusada de plagio, espero que vcs gostem... Continuarei apenas se vcs pedirem...

Eu sei q eu to atolada de fic pra continuar e começar, mais uma é procurar sarna pra se coçar, mas descobri que devemos deixar a inspiração fluir já que não sai nada nas outras vamos escrever o que a mente pede e ela me pediu hj pra escrever o que pretendia escrever depois que terminasse as outras, que nem preciso dizer que não serão abandonadas, bem neste tempo quem já leu pode rele-las e quem ainda não leu o que ta esperando pra ler minhas outras fic?

Nem vou por mais nada principalmente sobre as rws vc já tão cansados de saber que eu as quero... então ate o próximo cap desta o de minhas outra fic...

Mil bjitos

Camy- Arwen Mione


	2. Quando soube que a loucura se concretiza

**Disclaimer:** Pela segunda vez nesta fic, Lá vou eu de novo, sobre os personagens eles não são meus. Só a fic e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. O titulo e a fic foram espirado no programa que leva o mesmo nome Cupidos e que passa no canal People+Arts, ele tb não me pertence, infelizmente pq os apresentadores embora gays saun lindos e fofos, eu recomendo o programa... agora boa leitura... ah quase me esquecendo este cap e para a Carolilina Malfoy minha sobrinha adotada lindinha, eu coloquei vc como amiguinha da Gina... Espero que goste...

**Capítulo 02 Quando soube que a loucura se concretizaria**

"**Sim, sim... é verdade... ele é assim mesmo..."**

"**Senhortia Weasley?"**

"**Sim"**

"**1 minuto para entrarmos no ar novamente"**

"**Oh certo, já estou pronta"**

**_...Voltando do breve intervalo..._**

Como ia dizendo, a única certeza que eu tinha era que estava inscrita no tal programa, agora se ia ser chamada para participar ou não isso era outra historia, na primeira semana eu entrei todo dia na tal net para ver se havia recebido algum e-mail e sempre que o possível me permitia eu grudava no telefone, naquela semana quase não prestei atenção nas aulas coisa que acarretou em uma cicatriz aqui no meu dedo, pois como vocês sabem se não se curado com magia os cortes profundos e costurado com aquela linha marrom horrível fazem isso, mais hoje ela já esta quase transparente, mas no dia dava ate medo... nunca imaginei que os trouxas costuravam suas peles, ate aquele incidente com o papai quando tinha 14 anos, na época nem dei importância, na verdade ate tinha me esquecido da tal linha marrom, mais quando aconteceu comigo... A coisa ficou diferente a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça quando foram me costurar era que costura era só em tecido igual na aula que estava tendo antes do acidente, mais não entremos muito em detalhe... voltando eu estava completamente avoada, mais com o decorrer dos dias e com os fatos que acarretavam minha vida, eu fui esquecendo da tal inscrição e assim a terceira e a quarta semana vieram trazendo com elas um novo mês

Já havia se passado quase dois meses, até tinha me esquecido completamente da inscrição do tal programa. Eu estava dando uma ordem em casa, era uma quinta de feriado dos trouxas, nem lembro qual, como meu aniversario seria dali a 10 dias eu resolvi usar aquela folguinha para dar um trato legal no loft e nos outro dia eu ia só mantendo. Eu andava muito sem tempo, a faculdade e o trabalho estavam me desgastando, nunca fui desordeira, sempre que a mamãe vinha me visitar ela me elogiava, mais eu queria dar uma mudada nas coisas, até o dia da festa que seria lá.

E aquele dia bastaria para fazer tudo que queria e por em ordem as coisas, eu havia chamado uma amiga do trabalho com quem andava tendo mais contato. Ela é tão lindinha, até hoje não sabe que sou bruxa mais vive me dizendo que pareço uma, vai entender... E como ela estava em casa não dava para usar magia, naquela época após realmente viver na pele como vive uma trouxa eu me perguntava como eles conseguiam sobreviver sem magia? Eu ainda me encontro sem respostas, mas tenho que dizer que arrumar a casa sem magia ate que é cômico e ajuda a passar a hora, sem contar que se feito em companhia lhe proporciona momentos de riso também.

Eu estava lavando o vaso sanitário, a Carol já tinha terminado de me ajudar... ela era tão rápida! Então foi ver como estava me saindo no banheiro...lembro que ela riu tanto e me disse que eu parecia um como é mesmo o nome... ah lembrei! Astrunalta, acho que é isso. Ela explicou que não precisava tanto para limpar um vaso sanitário e que eu estava cometendo um pecado imenso a moda, vestida com aquelas três luvas até a altura do ombro, avental, máscara, toca no cabelo, bota plástica... Merlin deixa quieto eu não vou continuar isso, deixa eu ir direto no assunto. Ai tenho que parar com esta mania de ficar enrolando até chegar onde realmente tenho que chegar! Então estava eu lá, e o telefone tocou, toda vez que aquele treco tocava eu levava um baita susto. Era impossível no estado que eu estava ir atender o tel, então a Carol com sua boa vontade de sempre foi atender...

"_Gina o assunto é só com você e um tal de __Creevey, acho que é trote porque se não me engano os_ _Creevey são os aqueles gays maravilhosos que apresentam aquele programa, não são?" _ela falou me entregando o telefone que com o choque eu quase derrubei na privada.

"É, acho que são, MERLIM eu acho que consegui e vou participar!"- falei voltando a meia realidade, porque no estado que me encontrava era impossível eu voltar ao normal completamente.

"Só você pra usar esta expressão estranha. Mais pera ai! Consegui? Vai participar do que? Oh! Não vai me dizer que você se inscreveu praquele programa?" Ela falava sem pegar ar, toda excitada.

"Bem sim, mais eu até tinha esquecido. Merlim, espero que seja o Col! Há tempos não falo com ele".

"E melhor você atender ou ele achara que a ligação caiu, e depois você me conta direitinho a historia de ter se escrito e conhecer os apresentadores... certo" - ela terminou e eu finalmente me pus a atender ao telefone, mais antes estranhei a tal frase _ele pode achar que a ligação caiu, _como? se ele não tava vendo nada... Vai entender estes trouxas eu emendei em pensamento.

"Alô"

"Gina, Gina Weasley?"

"Sim sou eu mesma, quem fala?"- reparem como eu aprendi direitinho a usar o telefone.

"_Gin sou eu o Colin, Merlin quanto tempo menina eu nem acreditei que era você, ai que coisa fofa, como você ta? Me contata tudo... não espera quem te que falar sou eu, ai eu ainda to sem acreditar que você se escreveu, que babado, não é a gente que costuma ligar sabe, são as telefonistas, mais quando eu vi que a ficha era de uma tal Ginevra Weasley eu não acreditei, eu mexi meus pauzinhos, rodeia a baiana, e eu mesmo falei que ia ligar e te por na frente, mais isso ninguém precisa saber, menina se precisa estar aqui segunda- feira já para gravar, ai eu tenho que me contatar com seus amigos, ai o Harry vai ter que aparecer, nem que seja em citação, ai você vem né, a vamos tirar tanta foto relembrar os velhos tempos ai tenho tanto babado pra te contar, ai você deve estar tão linda, aquela pele branquinha aquele cabelo nem vai ter o que mudar muito"_ ele não parava de falar com aquela foz de fada louca ate que eu resolvi intervir...

"Colin, ai eu também tava morrendo de saudades, nem acreditei quando eu vi você e o Denis, na tal tv, a gente tem muito que conversar fiquei tão feliz que vou participar, mais tem uma coisa eu estou ocupadíssima,você morreria se visse meu estado lastimável de domestica, então nos falamos na segunda pode ser?"

"_Claro amiga, não vejo a hora"._

"_Obrigada por tudo desde já"_

"_Não há de que minha flor"_

"Beijos" 

"Beijos"

E Finalmente consegui desligar o tal aparelho, a Carol me olhava com dois olhos que pareciam de testrálius de tão arregalados que estavam, bem tem gente que nunca os viu ... Mas eu já, e vos digo eles tem os olhos bem grandões, sabem? Ela achava estranho o modo que eu falava das coisas dos trouxas e sempre me perguntava se eu era daquele mundo (risos), que eu agia estranho e tal, e falando de agir estranho, Colin ia ter uma supressa ao me ver eu estava bem diferente a faculdade de moda me mudará bastante. Nós em Hogwarts éramos muito amigos eu sempre suspeitei da homossexualidade dele todo aquele fanatismo pelo Harry, mais nunca forcei ele a falar nada eu gostava dele como ele era, mais quando terminamos Hogwarts nos separamos, no começo ate que trocamos algumas cartas, ele nunca soube o que ia fazer, na verdade nem eu, mais ele tinha certeza que não seguiria nenhuma carreira mágica, e foi isso que fez... eu ate aquele momento não tinha seguido também.

Hoje eu falo, o destino nos prega tanta peça, quem diria que dali a três dias eu estaria encontrando o Colin, gravaria um programa trouxa e teria uma das maiores surpresas da minha vida, e que a mudaria completamente ao fazer aquilo? Foi assim à tarde que eu soube que participaria daquela loucura, à tarde, porque a noite foi mais calma. Eu, a Carol e mais algumas amigas fomos a um pub perto de casa e lá fizemos uma festinha... Mas que os detalhes não caíram bem aqui e nem são importantes"

"**Bem srtª vamos agora responder algumas corujas que chegaram até nós, antes de continuarmos, tudo bem para você?**

"**tudo ótimo"**

"**Então lá vai a primeira...".**

**N/A: **Outro cap curtinho eu sei, mais ele ainda ta maior que o primeiro, se vc ver bem ele ta o dobro do outro, este cap não é lá grande coisa mais e essencial para o próximo que sim será o começo das gravações, vou dizer de novo a Gina esta em uma radio bruxa relatando como foi a experiência dela no programa e blábláblá, o motivo dela estar lá vocês só saberão se lerem a fic ate o final dela, bem mesmo eu achando o cap assim não muito a meu gosto, eu quero saber suas opinião pois senão vou achar que realmente vcs não gostaram e é melhor eu parar...então comentem please...

**N/B:** A gafe foi minha né Camy? Aliás, só agora descobri q sou a beta dessa fic! E estou mto feliz! Mas me perdoem todos q lerem, pq rola um conchavo aki, eu sou amiga da autora por isso ela me conseguiu essa colocação, nem tenho mérito p/ ser beta rsrs. Gramática não é meu forte, então qualquer erro, gritem, esperneiem, azarem, mas façam comigo q sou a única e exclusiva culpada! BJOks! **(pois eh ela aceita e depois esquece, mais eu a perdoou, pois a amo...)**

**Agora a parte que mais gosto, os agradecimentos:**

Primeiramente a minha betuxa lindinha Nathy, amiga salvadorá que esta pronta pro que der e vir eu te amo sabia, e sem vc, nem sei o q seria de minhas fic... por isso eu so tenho a agradecer cada vez, mais agora deixa eu parar que ta ficando emotivo demais...

**Agora chegou a vez de agradecer a vocês que me deixaram extremamente feliz **7 rvws no primeiro cap ai e emocionante, me motivou tanto que escrevi o cap 2 rapidinho (se quiserem repetir a dose para ter o cap três rapidinho tb eu aceito), então la vai...

Pessoal que leu pelo 

**_Amanda e Luana; Vivian Malfoy; Mione G. Potter RJ; Rafinha M. Potter; Lou Malfoy; Pandora Riddle;_** **_aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe_**

E quero agradecer a **Camila Lima** que em mandou um e-mail...

Acho que é soh, bem na verdade não, eu vou aproveitar pra dizer para vocês lerem minhas outras fic que também são legais, leiam a fics das minhas betas tb que é fofa...não durmam sem escovar os dentes, e nunca acordem com o pé esquerdo dizem que da azar... eu ainda não descobri um jeito muito eficaz para fazer isso se tratando que eu durmo do lado esquerdo da cama mais eu ainda aprendo, bem agora é soh ate o próximo capitulo pessoal.

Mil bijnhos

De quem não vivem sem você

Camy- Arwen Mione


	3. Gravandotomada 01

**Primeiramente **quero dizer a Anita lindinha mil desculpas, eu tinha respondido seu rvws, mas este ff eh uma caca, mais jah que este incidente aconteceu, este cap e todo em sua homenagem...

**Segundo **quero pedir desculpas, eu sei que desta vez eu demorei muitoooo... mas gente eu tb tenho vida própria e o pacote ter vida sempre vem com alguns probleminhas... sem contar que minha betuxa sumiu, então não querendo demorar mais eu postei o cap sem betar, qualquer erro me dêem um toque please.

**Terceiro **leiam a nota da autora no final do cap tem coisas sobre o ele lá.

**Disclaimer:** pela terceira vez, eles não são meus. Só a fic e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. O titulo e a fic foram espirado no programa que leva o mesmo nome Cupidos e que passa no canal People+Arts, ele tb não me pertence, infelizmente pq os apresentadores embora gays saun lindos e fofos, eu recomendo o programa... agora boa leitura... esta eh minha primeira fique comedia não esperem coisas muito engraçadas, as coisas apenas sã cômicas ok...

**Cap 03 – Gravando...tomada 01**

**"Esta foi a ultima pergunta, Srta Weasley poderia voltar a nos contar sobre seus acontecimentos..."**

Sim... sim ... Onde havia parado mesmo? A lembrei...bem aqueles três dias passaram-se hora lento, hora voando, não sabia se era por causa da ansiedade, sim eu estava completamente ansiosa, nervosa e neurótica, mas após me deitar no domingo a noite e ao acordar na manha seguinte, poft, lá estava ela a segunda- feira.

Acordei tão inquieta ainda mas quando dei por mim que aquela maravilhosa fada louca devido sua euforia, não me dissera o horário que era para eu estar lá, quase surtei, mais depois de quase uma hora, tempo que me levantei e fiz o que a maioria das pessoas costumam fazer ao se levantar (higiene pessoal, banho, café... etc), me acalmei ao ver minha linda coruja Millus entrar pela janela de meu quarto e em sua pata ter um lindo envelope rosa, deduzi na hora que aquilo só podia ser do Colin, o que não deduzi foi como minha coruja foi parar nas mãos dele, para que ele me mandasse a carta, mas depois soube que a coruja dele o Ethan tava doente e bem minha coruja foi lá fazer uma visitinha e ele queria me mandar uma cartinha como nos velhos tempos, não telefonar.

Peguei o envelope da patinha de Millus, ela eh tão lindinha já mencionei isso né, mais ela é, toda branquinha com mechinhas roxas, os olhos azulados, tão fofis, dei-lhe alguns biscoites e um pouco de suco de abóbora e ela voltou para seu cantinho, minhas amigas principalmente a Anita, não, não... não e a coruja que elas acham estranho, elas nem sabem que tenho uma, imaginem a cena, melhor não imaginarem, elas achavam super estranho e não acreditavam que se pudesse fazer suco de abóbora, mais quando eu lhes apresentem a maravilhosa maravilha que é o suco de abóbora elas viciaram, pena que em nenhum lugar trouxa se faz suco de abóbora que é meu preferido, mais em casa nunca faltava, bem faltava quando elas iam lá e consumiam jarras e mais jarras.

Abri o envelope e deparei com um papel rosinha bem fraquinho escrito em vermelho com uma caligrafia que parecia feminina muito bonita, e me pus a ler.

_Querida Ginny_

_Acordou bem? Na verdade espero que esteja acordada já, ai se você esta lendo isso é porque esta acordada, ai hoje eu estou tão, tão, ai, espero então que ainda seja cedo, pois devido minha euforia aquele dia, e minha euforia presente ate hoje esqueci de te dizer o horário para você estar aqui no estúdio, bem o horário e as 9:30, na rua..._

Bem a carta se estendeu bem mais, mas o resto de seu conteúdo não vem ao caso e sim o horário pois, segundo meu relógio de parede, que era completamente trouxa, seus ponteiros marcavam 8:15, e sim, minha casa ficava muito distante do tao estúdio, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente fiz um feitiçozinho básico no cabelo para ajeitar os cachos sim naquela época eu tinha cachos, pequei a chave do Lelinho, meu fusca amarelo eu não gosto muito de amarelo, porém ele não seria tão perfeito em outra cor, embora certas pessoas insistam em pintá-lo de verde, mas não deixo ele é meu orgulho uma das primeiras coisas que comprei após alugar o loft e pretendo nunca me separar dele, aqueles carrões não chegam ao pé ou melhor roda do Lelinho.

Como creio eu que ninguém quer saber, não narrarei a ida ate aquele lugar, sim a ida ate lá teve umas aventuras, mais se alguém quiser mesmo saber responderei nas perguntas do próximo intervalo.

Certo, cheguei no tal estúdio era 9:25, nessa hora eu acho que eu nem tinha mais sardas de tão pálida que estava devido ao nervosismo, mas se tinha chego ate lá iria continuar, nunca fui de desistir fácil.

Subi a enorme escadaria que parava na entrada do lugar, passei pela luxuosa porta de vidro, a antes disso deixa-me mencionar para vocês se interagirem mais, tudo era em tom de rosa, vermelho, e lilás, muito corações e bem na entrada tinha uma placa enorme onde tinha a foto do Colin e do Denis em meio à escrita Cupidos, voltando eu passei pela porta de entrada e me deparei com uma mocinha que por sinal era bem antipática na recepção expliquei porque estava lá, que tava nervosa e perdida e que nunca tinha participado e muito menos imaginado sobre como era um estúdio de televisão, ela respondia de uma forma muito rude ate que eu senti braços me enlaçarem a cintura e dei um enorme berro.

"Você costumava me encher de beijos e abraços em vez de gritar"

"Colin menino, quer me matar do coração?".

"Desculpa Gin, vem não ligue pra esta ai, eu te explico tudo, temos que conversar antes, vem logo se não o Denis enfarta ele ta louco pra te ver também, e eu não agüento mais ele falando que é muito novo ainda para morrer e voltar a ser purpurina".

Não entendi muito a historia do purpurina, deduzi que era alguma coisa do mundo "Eu sou uma fada", mas achei melhor não perguntar.

Eu apenas sorria enquanto caminhávamos ate a sala, porque quem conhece Colin Creevey, sabe que é impossível se pronunciar quando ele começa falar, igual um apresentador de um programa também trouxa que eu assisti uma vez, em um domingo que estava meio ruim e fiquei em casa, um tal de Fausto Silva.

Chegamos em uma salinha muito bem decorada que eu soube que era o camarim deles, o Denis quase enfartou mesmo quando me viu, ate chorou de emoção, ficamos lá cerca de meia hora eles me explicaram as coisas básicas, como era a gravação, como tinha que me comportar, e que eu teria de fingir que eu não os conhecia, que eu tinha que agir naturalmente frente às câmeras e tudo mais, coisas que iam me deixando cada vez mais nervosa ao serem mencionadas, mas tudo bem eu superaria.

Após toda aquela conversa me levaram para uma sala, que era decorada como uma sala de visita, e lá que seria a primeira gravação, onde após eles apresentarem o programa iriam ir falar comigo.

Na sala tinha uma enorme teve que mais parecia um quadro, eles a deixaram ligada, foi por lá que eu vi que a gravação começou.

Os dois começaram a apresentar o programa, ate ai tudo bem mais na hora que eles falaram vamos apresentar nosso linda participante de hoje Molly Weasley, eu os tinha proibido extremamente de dizer meu primeiro nome.

Após uns minutinhos eles entraram na salinha que eu estava.

"Aqui estamos com Molly Weasley"

"Nervosa sta Weasley"

"Não, não, mas por favor pode me chamar apenas de Molly"

"Certo, como já mencionamos a Molly é..."

E eles falaram tudo que eu fazia e que eu pretendia em um homem, depois um computadorzinho portátil mostrou os testemunhos que coletara de meus amigos mais íntimos, todos foram muito legais, só o Rony que falou que eu era e estava pirada em procurar um namorado num programa e tudo mais, quase falou que éramos todos bruxos, ele falou em tão brincalhão mais eu pude constatar depois quando o vi que estava certa em achar que de brincadeira ali não tinha nada.

Após isso voltaram ao assunto namorado, agora com o Denis falando.

"Como já nos disse, você gosta de homens decidido que se fazem de difícil e arrogante, mais que por trás são um amor, não tem muita preferência no físico, mas é claro que adora homens mais com físico atlético, e se possível muito inteligente, pra resumir, e pelo que vimos aqui nestas fotos a maioria de seus ex tem tudo isso, vamos falar um pouco sobre eles?"

"Por mim tudo bem"

"Comecemos por este" – Ele mostrou a foto de um rapaz mulato ao qual eu sorri alegremente.

"Este eh o Dino Thomas, ele foi me segundo namorado, ficamos cerca de uns 6 meses juntos, tinha 15 anos, mais não durou muito,pois na época não tinha esquecido uma das pessoas por quem fui apaixonada, mais ainda conversamos quando da e nos tornamos bons amigos"

"Muito lindinho era o Dino, deve estar muito mais gato hoje"

"Esta sim, muito gato"

"Eu imagino eu imagino" falou Col, com aquele ar sonhador de que sabia perfeitamente o que estava falando, e logo me mostrou outra foto.

"Este é Michael Corner ele foi meu primeiro namorado, ele bem, nos não temos mais contato, terminamos pois tínhamos muita incompatibilidades, eu não o amava e logo que terminamos ele correu pro braços de outra, com quem sei que ta casado ate hoje, mas não me arrependo, tinha que ter sido assim". Falei pondo ponto final sobre Michael.

"Agora menina fale sobre este gato de olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes, meu Deus, meu Merlin, que bofe".

Eu ri gostoso, era obvio que ele estava com a foto do Harry na mão, e eu fiz questão de levar uma foto atual.

"Este foi meu ultimo namorado firme, namoramos ate um ano atrás, ele foi minha enorme paixão, a pessoa por quem sempre estava apaixonada, mais quando finalmente ficamos juntos, logo que larguei do Dino, descobri aos pouco que na verdade Harry Potter e eu não tínhamos nada a ver como namorados embora tivéssemos ficado quase quatro anos juntos, o Harry sempre vai ser meu irmão, e melhor amigo, como sempre foi, hoje ele namora uma de minhas melhores amigas".

Falei ressaltando o fato que na época Harry e Luna a pouco tinham começado a namorar mais hoje todos sabem que estão perfeitamente casado e tem uma filhinha linda que eu amo de paixão e que é minha afilhada.

Ficamos conversando mais um tempo sobre Harry, e um pouquinho sobre os outros, alguns ficantes que tive, coisas que duraram pouco mais de um mês, ate que os dois decidiram que já tinham informação bastante e que estava na hora deles atacarem de cupidos e saírem a procura dos três primeiros pretendentes para mim.

Eles me deixaram sozinha de novo na sala, agora eu não mais via as imagens na tv, pois tinham ido a caça, mais como eu é claro vi a gravação depois eu sei como foi e vou lhe contar...

**"Mas contará após nosso breve intervalo, onde vocês ouvintes podem mandar corujas, com perguntas a nossa entrevistada de hoje, que as responderá na próxima pausa para resposta, ate lá fiquem com nossos anunciantes".**

_**Pausa para os comerciais da radio...**_

**...oo0oo...Draco FIM DO CAPITULO 03 Gina...oo0oo...**

**N/A:**

**Draco:** Ola pessoal, eu andei lendo as rws que vcs mandaram pra Camy, e vcs querem saber quando eu vou participar da fic neh, eu to aqui agora soh pra lhes responder isso, a Camy que escreve maravilhosamente bem, me deu uma folga to fazendo muita fic sabe, e eu ando sem tempo para visitá-la, no momento eu to aqui na casa dela, ela andava com uns probleminhas, ficou dodói, e eu como bom amigo vim para ca, mas voltando ela resolveu me contratar só a partir do próximo cap, mais é quase certeza que eu vá aparecer lá pelo quinto, eu e o pessoal, o marido dela, o Blaise o Colin e a Gina vamos fazer uma festinha pra ela e nos divertir bastante antes deu...

**Camy:** Draco... que historia e esta de aparecer na minha N/A?

**Draco:** E que eu vi que vc tava meio ocupada lá com aquela cena minha la naquela NC que eu quis te ajudar... você anda tão ocupada, _falando baixinho, _aqueles bloqueios de criatividade, e vc mal sarou eu só quis ajudar ta.

**Camy:** ta..ta... mais soh quero ver se agora o pessoal começar a querer respostas suas e naun minhas, vc ta em folga pra me paparicar não paparicar a elas, agora vai lá fazer aquele meu suquinho, enquanto eu comento este cap e agradeço o pessoal depois volta aqui pra me fazer aquela massagem maravilhosa...

**N/A:** Primeiramente eu tenho que de novo me desculpar pela demora, como vocês viram o Draco ta aqui em casa e eu andava sem tempo e com um pouquinho de preguiça pra escrever, fiquei dodói, minha beta sumiu, se alguém sabe sobre dona Tataya Black me avisa, aconteceram tanta coisa, mas cá ta o cap... espero que vcs tenham gostado do inicio da gravação eu sei que naun ta perfeito, mais pessoal imaginem que tudo isso antes de ter ido pro ar foi editado, e claro teve seus erros, mais eu não ia ficar narrando tudo isso, pq se naun ia ficar gigante e cansativo... os cap jah começaram a ficar maiorzinho e no próximo vamos ter homens bonitos, e um pouquinho mais de humor, mais para isso eu preciso de vossas rvws sabem, então se querem o cap logo e legal cometem.

**Agora Agradecimentos**

Tataya betuxa lindinha mil obrigadas... Nah, I lovo vc, vc sabe né? Eu sei que com certeza vc sumiu pq agora eh uma mulher compromissada, mais to com saudades vê se aparece.

As pessoinhas maravilhosas que deixam rvws.

**Pandora Riddle;** **Rafinha M. Potter; Dani; Lou Malfoy; Mione G. Potter RJ **

Por hoje e so deixa eu ir receber minha massagem,a te o próximo cap pessoal

Mil beijitos a todos (Draquito e Blaise e Gina que acabaram de chegar tb os manda)

Camy- Arwen Mione


End file.
